


The Promise

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Boba Fett can feel all the things but physically can't say "I love you", Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: Boba comes home roughed up more than usual and you two simply can't communicate the way you feel?  Just a cute, shortish little Boba drabble!
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	The Promise

Boba had come close to death today.

His profession was a dangerous one, this you knew, but today he had returned with a busted shoulder and a gash on the head. He didn’t even tell you what happened.

You had patched him up as best as you could. Boba fucked you differently that night — no, perhaps it was that he didn’t fuck you, he _made love_ to you. 

Presently, you lie there entangled in sheets and limbs. Boba was just so warm and so alive that you cling to him a little tighter. Your arm drapes over his chest as your head rests on his good shoulder. His breathing and heartbeat are steady beneath your palm. Large fingers play mindlessly with loose locks of your hair in an unfiltered and unusual display of affection from the bounty hunter.

“I think about you while I’m away, you know,” he admits. "A lot."

You look up at the vulnerable man with a wide grin. Boba finally breaks a smile, pulling you into a kiss. His lips move against yours gently, slowly, as if anything more would break you. Your head moves to plant kisses down his jaw and onto his neck, with your hand stroking his broad chest in an attempt to relax him. 

“Why are you still here, _mesh'la_?” he asks after a moment.

Your eyebrows furrow. “Am I not supposed to be?” you ask, looking up at him with worried eyes.

“No,” he says quickly, shaking his head. “I only meant that… I didn’t know we would last. I didn’t know you’d want to stay with me.”

You and Boba stare back at each other as if the floor would give out beneath you if you so breathed; he saw no reason why you would choose him.

“You give me a lot of reasons to stay, Boba…”

Boba pulls you in close, your noses brushing against each other. “And I _want_ you to,” he sighs. “I need you to stay.”

Your hand comes up to caress his messy curls, avoiding where you had bandaged his forehead. Boba was never like this; he showed you his feelings, he never spoke them.

“Listen,” he continues. “I’ve never had to worry about anyone else before… and I want you to be prepared.”

You nod cautiously, waiting for him to continue.

_“One day I might not make it home.”_

His words sit heavy. Today was the first time you had even thought about it; Boba was untouchable in your eyes. And you didn’t know how deeply it would make you feel until you came close.

“You keep my ship, my credits. It’s all for my girl,” Boba finishes with a sly smile.

Tears force their way to the corners of your eyes, which he promptly wipes away. “Shh, I don’t want to make you cry, _cyar’ika_ ,” he whispers. "But you need to hear it."

Boba pulls you into a kiss. Everything left unspoken between you, every declaration of love that would or wouldn’t be said, is told through the way your lips move against each other so sweetly, so desperately.

“I need _you_ to stay,” you whisper, breaking away. “And to fight. Can you do that for me?”

“As you wish.”


End file.
